Albion
Wielka wyspa Albion jest położona pomiędzy Morzem Szponów, a Morzem Środkowym. Jest to ziemia okryta całunem mitów i mgieł, uczniowie w Starym Świecie zawsze piszą o Albionie na swoich mapach grubymi, czerwonymi literami: „Tu są smoki”. Ale cóż naprawdę leży za mgłą Mórz Północnych? Albion składa się z wysp: Morien, Aeryn i Albany. 'GEOGRAFIA' Albion nie jest specjalnie duży w porównaniu ze Starym czy Nowym Światem, ale w dzisiejszych czasach wydaje się być niekończącą się dziczą, przynajmniej dla większości jego mieszkańców. Albion można z grubsza podzielić na trzy regiony: Wyżyny, Niziny i wybrzeże. Klimat jest inny w wielu miejscach, ale w zasadzie występuje krótkie, piękne lato i długa, surowa zima. Ziemia często okryta jest mgłą i właśnie dlatego Albion nazywany jest „Wyspą mgieł”. Deszcze nie są tu rzadkim zjawiskiem, a w dodatku zazwyczaj są bardzo nagłe. 'WYŻYNY' Wyżyny Albionu to głównie wysokie wzgórza, niektóre mające ponad 2000 stóp wysokości. Teren ten jest położony w północnej części Albionu i potocznie nazywany jest Scathlandią od mieszkańców tego niegościnnego miejsca. Postrzępione i zwietrzałe wzgórza tworzą nieregularne, krzywe linie z południa ku północy. Znajdują się tam stosunkowo duże połacie dobrych gleb, pozwalające ludziom i zwierzętom przeżyć dzięki zielonej trawie i innym roślinom, które na nich rosną. W wielu miejscach, na wpół zakopane w ziemi leżą ogromne, granitowe głazy, niektóre pokryte rzeźbami z minionych wieków. Scathowie uważają je za święte, jako że spoczywa w nich moc Wielkiej Bogini Ziemi – Danu. Dróg jest mało, ich sieć jest bardzo rzadka i generalnie są datowane na panowanie Wysokich Królów. Teraz są niezwykle niebezpieczne, stale patrolowane przez bandytów. 'NIZINY' Południowe partie Albionu są nieco bardziej gościnne: wiele rzek Południa jak Tams, Cwyrr czy Shann pozwala na rozwój rolnictwa, a wysokie wzgórza chronią te ziemie przed zimnymi wiatrami z północy. Morze jest pełne ryb, wybrzeża czy brzegi rzek są naturalnie dobrym miejscem na zakładanie osad. 'WYBRZEŻA' Jak w przypadku innych wielkich wysp, najbardziej znane cudzoziemcom jest właśnie wybrzeże. Jego wygląd wyjaśnia dlaczego Albion ma raczej ponurą reputację. Linia brzegowa jest najeżona postrzępionymi szczytami i zdradzieckimi skałami, a wiatry są tu niespotykanie silne. Jednak ujścia rzek są chyba najbardziej płodnymi częściami Albionu, mieszka tutaj wielu ludzi, a rolnictwo i architektura przewyższają wszystko co można zobaczyć gdziekolwiek indziej na wyspie. Wybrzeże jest bardzo niebezpieczne ze względu na skały i wiatr, a w połączeniu z mgłą powodowały, że Albion był wyspą zamkniętą przez wiele wieków. 'FLORA' Albion może i jest surową krainą, ale nie jest pustkowiem Chaosu, obfituje w wiele roślin. Wielkie połacie Nizin są pokryte dębowymi, jesionowymi i wiązowymi lasami. Są one często niezmiernie stare i w większości niezbadane, jako że ludzie udają się tam tylko, aby polować lub po drewno. Mchy i porosty, a także niektóre bardzo wytrzymałe odmiany trawy pokrywają Wyżyny Albionu. 'ALBIOŃSKI DĄB' Albioński dąb to bardzo szczególna odmiana zwykłego dębu rosnącego w znanym świecie. Jako jedno z najtwardszych i najbardziej wytrzymałych drzew dąb ten jest używany jako materiał na bramy zamków, machiny wojenne itp. (MG: traktuj Albioński dąb jako drzewo, które może wytrzymać podwójną ilość obrażeń.) 'JEMIOŁA' Jemioła jest święta rośliną w religiach Albionu i przypisuje się jej wiele mistycznych właściwości. Faktycznie jest używana przez druidów Albionu jako składnik czarów i ma niewielkie właściwości lecznicze (MG: zmiażdżona, wrzucona do gotującej się wody i wdychana podczas snu podwoi szybkość gojenia się ran.) Przesądni Albiończycy utrzymują, że odstrasza nieumarłych i chroni przed złą magią, ale mija się to z prawdą. Druidzi używają specjalnie spreparowanej jemioły jako składnika do mikstur i czarów i to mogłoby wyjaśniać jej „magiczną” reputację. 'GRZYBY' Albion dysponuje jednym z największych zasobów gatunków jadalnych roślin. Wiele grzybów jest używanych jako pożywienie, ale niektóre są trujące, a inne jak Szalony Kapelusznik podobno mają magiczne właściwości. Podczas jesieni ktokolwiek z odpowiednią umiejętnością (np. Rozpoznawanie roślin) nie musi przechodzić żadnego testu, aby znaleźć jedzenie w lasach Albionu. 'FAUNA' Wszystkie zwierzęta Albionu są odporne na warunki atmosferyczne: przyzwyczajone zarówno do mroźnych zim jak i gorących letnich dni. W większości fauna wyspy nie różni się zbytnio od fauny Starego Świata, ale jest kilka wyjątków, a niektóre gatunki spotyka się wyłącznie tutaj. 'DRAPIEŻNIKI' 'WILKI' Wilki są jednymi z najbardziej pospolitych drapieżników Albionu. Zawsze polują w stadach, sprytnie i umiejętnie podkradają się do jeleni czy bydła i stanowią poważne zagrożenie. Na szczęście rzadko atakują ludzi. 'SOKOŁY' W innych częściach znanego świata istnieje bardzo duże zapotrzebowanie na albiońskie sokoły. Diukowie bretońscy czy Emirzy arabscy zapłacą bajońskie sumy, żeby zdobyć takie bestie. Ich reputacja nie jest wyssana z palca: te sokoły są naprawdę wspaniałymi stworzeniami, silniejsze, bardziej wytrzymałe i inteligentne niż jakiekolwiek inne drapieżne ptaki Starego Świata. Są one jednak bardzo rzadkie i budują swoje gniazda z niebywałym sprytem, tak że wielu z tych, którzy próbowali na nie zapolować nie widziało ani jednego jaja czy pisklęcia. 'INNE ZWIERZĘTA' 'JELENIE' Jelenie są dość powszechne w południowym Albionie, mimo że są jednym z ulubionych celów myśliwych. Zazwyczaj polują na nie klasy wyższe Klanów, a także Norrańscy Jarlowie. Jelenie są wspaniałym posiłkiem, więc polowanie na nie (tam gdzie jest to dozwolone) i kłusownictwo (tam gdzie nie jest) są powszechnymi praktykami. 'KRÓLIKI' Króliki występują powszechnie w całym Albionie i stanowią smaczny dodatek do potraw na całej wyspie. Jest ich tak dużo i rozmnażają się w takim tempie, że prawie niemożliwe jest jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla gatunku. Ich liczba jest także w znacznym stopniu zmniejszana przez lisy. 'FANTASTYCZNE POTWORY' Mimo, że bardzo rzadkie, stwory takie jak jednorożce czy wielkie orły wciąż żyją w Albionie, zupełnie jak w legendach. Występuje tu także kilka stworzeń wyjątkowych dla wysp, ale nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć, czy powstały w wyniku oddziaływania Chaosu czy są pozostałością z innych, zapomnianych czasów. 'JEDNOROŻCE' Kilka jednorożców wciąż żyje w lasach Albionu, niestety większość padła ofiarą ludzi, którzy uważają, że róg jednorożca przynosi szczęście. Jednorożce przypominają z wyglądu konie, ale są większe i silniejsze nawet od bojowych rumaków. Są niezwykle inteligentne i naturalnie uodpornione na Chaos. 'WIELKIE ORŁY' Na najwyższych szczytach górzystej Scathlandii, jest kilka gniazd tych wspaniałych ptaków. Zapuszczają się one bardzo daleko w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Często ich ofiarą padają owce hodowane przez ludzi. Jednak bardzo rzadko zdarza się, aby ludzie próbowali brać odwet zabijając te ptaki, gdyż wiele Klanów uważa te zwierzęta za święte. W dodatku istnieje dużo legend, które opowiadają jak orły pomogły Albionowi w przeszłości. 'WIELKIE OGARY' Nie wiadomo czy te zwierzęta są jakąś odmianą ogarów Chaosu, czy też nie mają z nimi jakiegokolwiek związku. Z grubsza przypominają ogromnego (często ponad 7 stóp wysokości) psa, jednak jego oczy jarzą się dziwnym światłem, a masywne szczęki wydają się rzygać ogniem. Stwory te nawiedzają Wyżyny i są bardzo agresywne. Żyją samotnie i w dodatku są bardzo rzadkie, więc większość ludzi uważa je za mit. 'DRIADY' Driady są duchami drzew, wyglądają jak piękne dziewczyny. W większości istnieją tylko w baśniach i mitach, ale niektóre z najstarszych drzew są faktycznie przez nie zamieszkane. Wszystkie są bardzo dobrymi iluzjonistami i zazwyczaj używają swojej magii, aby chronić swoje drzewo przed zniszczeniem, co oznaczałoby ich śmierć w przeciągu kilku dni. Ale jeśli są pewne, że ich dom nie jest zagrożony, wtedy są pomocne np. prowadząc zagubionych w lesie magicznym światłem. 'FAUNY' Przez niektórych nazywane satyrami, są humanoidalnymi istotami, a ich tors bardzo przypomina tors człowieka. To co odróżnia ich od ludzi to rogi na głowie i jeleni zad. Mimo, że większość grimuarów w Starym Świecie nazywa ich diabłami, często też myli się ich ze zwierzoludźmi, nie są złymi istotami. Jednak mogą być psotne i zawzięte, szczególnie gdy są pijane. Teraz jednak prawie wyginęły, gdyż Norranowie polowali na nie i wyniszczyli silną niegdyś rasę. Większość faunów ma talent poetycki i muzyczny. Mówi się, że dawno temu przedstawiciele tej rasy zabawiali Wysokich Królów Albionu. 'STWORY CIEMNOŚCI' 'WIELKIE WYRMY' Ludzie Albionu wciąż się ich obawiają mimo, że zostały po nich tylko legendy. Jednak te legendy mówią, że głęboko pod ziemią te stwory mają swoje leża, gdzie teraz śpią, a ich obudzenie się będzie oznaczało początek końca świata. Wśród ludzi można też posłyszeć historie opowiadające o czasach, gdy Wyrmy pomagały albiończykom lub ich niszczyły w zależności od kaprysu. Według mitów wielki bohater Scatha był ostatnim, który widział takiego stwora żywego i pokonał go w swojej ostatniej walce. Ale to wydarzyło się ponad czterysta lat temu i od tamtej pory nikt nie widział żadnego Wyrma, żywego czy martwego. Około tuzina Wielkich Wyrmów wciąż żyje w Albionie, śpią, przykryte warstwą mchów, które upodabniają je do niewielkich wzgórz w oczach ludzi. Na wypadek bardzo nieprawdopodobnego zdarzenia, żeby BN znaleźli tego stwora zamieszczam tutaj krótki ich opis. Wielkie Wyrmy są gigantycznymi gadami o niebywałej sile i inteligencji. Są bardzo podobne do smoków, ale nie mają skrzydeł i nie potrafią latać. Wydychają Mgiełkę Wieków, która sprawia, że człowiek usypia na sto lat i śni o minionych czasach. Stwory te potrafią zarówno mówić jak i rzucać czary, a to w połączeniu z ich inteligencją i siłą czyni Wielkie Wyrmy praktycznie niezniszczalnymi. Są one bardzo ściśle związane ze spaczeniem, źródłem wszystkiej magii i w pewnym sensie są istotami wielowymiarowymi, których nie można do końca zabić. W praktycznie niemożliwej sytuacji, gdyby komuś udało się jednak zgładzić to stworzenie, jego sny na zawsze zmieniłyby się w koszmary. 'TROLE' Wiele Troli żyje na Wyżynach, ich ofiarą padają często nieostrożni podróżnicy. Niektóre czyhają pod mostami i atakują przechodnia, kiedy ten jest na środku i nie może uciec. Trole są stosunkowo powszechne, czasami ludzie z kilku Klanów zbierają się, aby zabić szczególnie niebezpiecznego Trola. Stwory te zazwyczaj polują samotnie, ale widziano małe klany Troli starające się na swój sposób imitować ludzi. 'ZIELONOSKÓRZY' Żadna część znanego świata nie jest w pełni wolna od goblinoidów, tyczy się to także Albionu. Bandy orków i goblińscy niewolnicy zamieszkują bardziej odosobnione tereny Albionu. Większość tych grup nie jest zbyt liczna od 100 do 500 zielonych, co nie oznacza jednak, że nie są oni niebezpieczni. W ostatniej wojnie domowej niesławny diuk McDeath użył wielu orków jako sprzymierzeńców, aby stać się Wysokim Królem Albionu. Plemiona goblinoidów w Albionie składają się ze znacznie większej liczby orków niż w Starym Świecie, tylko około połowa to gobliny. 'FIMIRY' Fimiry zamieszkują bagna, od czasu do czasu napadając na ludzkie wioski. Stwory te są źródłem mgiełki w której się kryją, budując swoje kryjówki. Z nich od czasu do czasu wyruszają, aby schwytać ludzi, których przeznaczają do hodowli, do zjedzenia lub na ofiary. W Albionie żyje aktualnie około kilkudziesięciu plemion Fimirów, każdy jest rządzony przez potężną Mearch – królową wiedźmę. Ich liczebność zmniejszyła się ostatnio z powodu rosnących w siłę ludzi, ale każdy z nich jest wciąż silnym przeciwnikiem liczącym od 20 do 100 osobników. Fimiry są istotami humanoidalnymi, wysokimi i dobrze umięśnionymi. Mają ogony, których używają jako broni. Poza pojedynczą żeńską Mearch Fimiry dzielą się na Fimm – wojowników, Shearl – niewolników i Dirach – czarnoksiężników. 'FOMORIANIE' Fomorianie to pozostałość po minionych epokach, rasa gadzich stworów z grubsza ludzkiego kształtu i wielkości. Żyją na zniszczonej wyspie – Tory, niedaleko północnych wybrzeży Albionu. Mówi się, że kiedyś mieli cały Albion pod swoim panowaniem, dopóki Scatha, jednoczyciel Scathlandii nie pokonał ich i nie wypędził z Albionu. Teraz żyją na gorzkim wygnaniu jako bardzo nieliczny lud pod panowaniem królów Erca i Balora. Najeżdżają Albion, by zdobyć niewolników i ofiary dla swoich nienazwanych bogów, ale nawet te rajdy stały się tak rzadkie, że ludzie uważają ich za legendę. Z wyglądu Fomorianie są ohydnymi, pochylonymi stworami mierzącymi od 6 do 7 stóp wzrostu, są całkiem dobrze umięśnione. Mutacje wśród nich są powszechne, a ich całkowicie zły i chaotyczny charakter skazuje na niepowodzenie wszelkie próby dialogu. Fomorianie mają wrodzony talent magiczny, ich przywódcy często potrafią go odpowiednio wykorzystać, ale ich armie używają prymitywnej lecz skutecznej broni. 'NIEUMARLI' Na wyspie nie ma potężnych liczów czy nekromantów posiadających wielu nieumarłych poddanych, ale zaskakująco dużo (1%) miejsc pochówku jest zamieszkanych przez widma. Także wiele duchów pojawia się w Albionie, ale na szczęście rzadko są złe i głównie chcą wyrównania jakiegoś dawno zapomnianego rachunku. 'MIESZKAŃCY' Jest kilka plemion i klanów ludzi zamieszkujących Albion. Opisane są tutaj jedynie te największe i najznaczniejsze, ponieważ niemożliwym by było wymienienie wszystkich. W Albionie nie ma zwartych elfich, ani krasnoludzkich społeczności, aczkolwiek mistyczna rasa Fey (patrz poniżej) zamieszkuje głębokie lasy, a ci którzy ich widzieli mówią, że są bardzo podobni do elfów. 'NORRANOWIE' Ze wszystkich plemion i klanów najbardziej dominującym są właśnie Norranowie. Żyją głównie na Nizinach, swoje wioski zakładają w pobliżu najbardziej żyznych terenów i najlepszych łąk. Osady Norranów zawsze są bronione przez małą twierdzę lub przynajmniej ufortyfikowane wzgórze, gdzie stacjonują żołnierze. Norranowie nie wywodzą się z Albionu, pochodzą z Norski, skąd przybyli i od razu siłą armii zdobyli spore tereny. Gardzą Klanami Albionu, a ci z kolei nienawidzą Norranów, ale wśród Klanów jest za dużo wewnętrznych sporów, aby udało im się stworzyć jakiś sojusz zdolny do wypędzenia najeźdźców. 'UBIÓR I WYGLĄD' Norranowie to ludzie o imponującym wyglądzie. Mężczyźni mają średnio 6' wzrostu, a kobiety niewiele mniej, średnio 5'8". Włosy mogą być zarówno jasne jak i płomienno rude, a oczy są zazwyczaj szare lub błękitne. Broda jest u Norranów oznaką prawdziwego mężczyzny, w związku z tym wszyscy mężczyźni noszą brody. Dzięki wysokim podatkom jakie ściągają od swoich poddanych, Norranowie są najbogatszym ludem Albionu, i to widać w ich ubiorze. Na specjalne okazje wysoko urodzeni Norranowie ubierają się w jedwabie, na co dzień jednak wciąż dominuje wełna. Zwykły szary Norran zazwyczaj ma na sobie wełniane spodnie, długą futrzaną kurtkę, miękkie skórzane buty i jakąś broń, która jest uznawana za jeden z najważniejszych elementów ubioru. Kobiety noszą płócienne lub wełniane suknie i plotą z włosów długie warkocze. Każda kobieta nosi przy sobie nóż, więc nawet one mogą ukarać swojego niewolnika lub bronić się. 'POLITYKA I WŁADZA' Król Tirnandu jest teoretycznie władcą całego Albionu. W praktyce jednak każdy jarl prowadzi własną politykę, ale cały czas płaci królewskie podatki i kiedy wybucha jakaś wojna wszyscy skupiają się pod królewskim sztandarem. Mimo, że żaden z Norrańskich Lordów nie ośmieliłby się podważyć autorytetu króla, także dlatego, że żaden nie ma na to dość siły, to czasem wydają prawa, które może wydać tylko król. Raz do roku król zwołuje naradę, w której uczestniczą wszyscy jarlowie i przedstawia im swoje plany na najbliższy czas. W większości przypadków ogranicza się to do podejmowania nowych kampanii przeciwko wolnym plemionom Albionu lub gromadzenia floty w celu patrolowania wybrzeży. Każdy jarl przeznacza na te cele tyle środków na ile pozwala jego pozycja, a gdyby tego nie zrobił straciłby twarz. Norranowie są podzieleni na kasty: wojowników (np. legioniści opisani poniżej), szlachtę (jarlowie i królewscy rycerze), kupców i małą, ale wpływową grupę kapłanów. Wśród Norranów niewielu jest rzemieślników, ale są oni ekspertami w swoim fachu. W większości są to cieśle (którzy zarazem są świetnymi szkutnikami), płatnerze, kowale i browarnicy. Liczba niewolników jakich Norranom wolno posiadać zależy od ich pozycji społecznej (od 1 do 1000). Te istoty stanowią najniższą warstwę społeczną Albionu. Zadziwiająco niewielu z nich jest pochodzenia albiońskiego. Większość została schwytana podczas rajdów jakich dokonują norrańskie statki. 'SPOŁECZEŃSTWO' Społeczeństwo norrańskie jest silnie oparte na zasadach klanu: jarl jest władcą absolutnym, który odpowiada jedynie przed królem i ma do dyspozycji swoje wojsko – huskarlów lub legionistów jak ich się teraz nazywa. Wśród Norranów panuje patriarchat: kobieta ma wyjść za mąż kiedy jest jeszcze młoda i wychować dzieci. Żona ma niewielką władzę w gospodarstwie domowym, ale musi słuchać męża – głowy rodziny. Mężczyzna może mieć konkubinę, jeśli jego żona nie może mu urodzić męskiego potomka. Norranowie są bardzo ekspansyjni i ciągle sprowadzają jakieś wojny na niezależne plemiona. To nie znaczy, że we wszystkich walczą sami – w ten sposób szybko wyczerpaliby swoją siłę militarną. Używają przekupstwa i sojuszy, a najbardziej lubują się w wywoływaniu wojen między dwoma niezależnymi plemionami. Norranowie dają podbitym ludom dwie możliwości: pozwolić na ponowny podział ziemi (szlachta Norranów zawsze zabiera lwią część najlepszych ziem) lub po prostu płacić podatki i zachować niewielką autonomię. Ta druga możliwość ma jednak pewien haczyk. Każde plemię, które chce zachować prawo do decydowania o swoich sprawach musi z każdego domostwa wysłać przynajmniej jednego mężczyznę w wieku 16-30 lat, aby służył w norrańskiej armii jako żołnierz (czyt. mięso armatnie). Służba trwa 20 lat bez jakichkolwiek szans na stanowisko dowódcze. Ci „żołnierze” mogą jednakże zażądać części ziem, które pomogli podbić. Ta ziemia jest przekazywana plemieniu z którego się wywodzą. Dzięki temu procederowi niektóre plemiona stały się całkiem potężne, mimo, że Norranowie zawsze dostają najlepszą część. Żadnemu członkowi podbitego plemienia nie wolno nosić broni, chyba że służy w norrańskiej armii. To, że broń dla większości Albiończyków jest podstawą ubioru oraz inne korzyści ze wstąpienia do „Niewolników wojny” skusiły wiele plemion. 'WOJSKO' Ze wszystkich mieszkańców Albionu, to Norranowie mają najbardziej zaawansowany i uregulowany system wojskowy. Trzon wojska stanowią legioniści: ci ludzie bardzo przypominają huskarlów z Norski, tyle że są bardziej zwartą formacją. Jako broni używają włóczni, ale mają też długie, żelazne lub stalowe miecze, mają także niespotykanie duże tarcze, które odpowiednio ustawione tworzą ścianę przez którą niezwykle trudno się przebić. Legioniści noszą długie, dwuwarstwowe zbroje kolcze, które sięgają aż do stóp (MG: traktuj jako 2 PP). Ich ulubioną metodą walki jest tworzenie dużego klina najeżonego ostrzami włóczni. Ta formacja zazwyczaj nie ma najmniejszych problemów z rozbiciem piechoty przeciwnika w puch, gdyż jeśli już zacznie atakować jest prawie nie do zatrzymania. Legioniści noszą charakterystyczne, wysokie hełmy, a każdy oddział ma swój sztandar, którego bronią z fanatyzmem. Podstawową bronią miotaną jest długi łuk, który jest bardzo groźną bronią, szczególnie jeśli jest użyty masowo przeciwko lekkozbrojnym w otwartej bitwie, którą tak lubią albiońskie plemiona. Norrańscy dowódcy mają na sobie zbroje kolcze, a do bitwy zawsze jadą na wierzchowcach lub, bardzo rzadko, koniach bojowych. Preferowaną bronią jest ciężka włócznia, miecz jeździecki lub korbacz. Kawaleria jest najpotężniejszą formacją w norrańskiej armii i chociaż słaba w porównaniu z rycerzami Imperium czy Bretonii, to na albiońskie standardy jest nie do zatrzymania. Żołnierze z podbitych plemion stanowią najniższą kastę w armii. Dowódcy zazwyczaj wysyłają ich najpierw, aby zmęczyć nieco przeciwnika i rozluźnić jego szyki. Norranowie czasem używają swoich statków, aby dokonać desantu, ale zdarza się to tylko wtedy, gdy atakują coś znajdującego się bardzo blisko morza. Także niewielka ilość machin wojennych jest do dyspozycji króla. Są to głównie balisty i wieże oblężnicze oraz, bardzo rzadko, w większości stare armaty, zdobyte na wrogach. Armia Norranów jest na tyle silna, że żadna potęga militarna Starego Świata nie powinna jej lekceważyć. 'RELIGIA' Norranowie wierzą w Olrica – ojca wojny i Valdina – wszystko widzącego pana losu. Oba kulty są bardzo podobne do wyznań Norsów co wydaje się potwierdzać teorię, że Norranowie pochodzą z Norski. Olric jest typowym bogiem wojny, wymagającym odwagi i męstwa od swoich wyznawców dając niewiele w zamian. 'JĘZYK' Norranowie mówią po albiońsku tak jak reszta mieszkańców wysp, ale szlachta używa dialektu niezwykle podobnego do języka Norsów. Bardzo niewielu potrafi czytać i pisać, ale większość kapłanów Valdina zna nie tylko albioński, ale także norsański i inne bardziej popularne dialekty Starego Świata zarówno w mowie jak i w piśmie. 'GOSPODARKA' Norranowie znają dwa sposoby na powiększenie swego majątku: rabunek i handel. Ich statki pływają po Morzu Szponów i Morzu Środkowym polując na handlowce, które miały pecha ich spotkać. Król ma także dość pokaźną flotę handlową, która przewozi ładunki albiońskiego dębu, wełny i rudy żelaza. Albiończycy sprzedają także zrabowane dobra, które nie są im potrzebne (np. wszelkiego rodzaju luksusowe dobra) lub nie opłaca się ciągnąć ich na wyspy (np. bydło). Król Albionu ma mennicę, która produkuje srebrne i złote monety, a także popularne miedziaki z wizerunkiem obecnego władcy. Monety mają nieregularny kształt, a ich waga nie jest standardowa co sprawia, że Albion jest rajem dla skrawkarzy i paserów (+10 do odpowiednich testów) Handel jest popularny wśród zwykłych ludzi, ale zazwyczaj nie mają oni więcej niż kilka miedziaków, więc wymiana odbywa się na zasadzie: „Mam tu niezłego kurczaka, dasz za niego ten nóż?” 'SCATHOWIE' Na Wyżynach żyje wiele plemion, ale prawie wszystkie są bardzo podobne do siebie, więc ludzi tam mieszkających nazywa się ogólnym mianem Scathów niezależnie od tego, z jakiego plemienia pochodzą. Plemiona te zazwyczaj nie walczą między sobą i w związku z tym Scathlandia jest w większości wolna od Norranów. 'UBIÓR I WYGLĄD' Mężczyźni noszą długie brody, włosy mają kolor od czerwonych, przez brązowe, aż do czarnych. Ubiór jest prosty, odzwierciedlający biedę ludzi, ale i praktyczny. Mężczyźni noszą kilty zrobione ze skór lub (rzadziej) z wełny. W czasie zimy Scathowie noszą wysokie buty i wełniane skarpety, zakładają także grube futrzane peleryny i wełniane kurtki. Kobiety noszą wełniane sukienki, skórzane kurtki i futra. Swoje włosy plotą w warkocze i wpinają w nie piękne, miedziane grzebyki. 'SPOŁECZEŃSTWO' Scathlandia nie jest bogatym krajem. Trzeba tu żyć bardzo oszczędnie, bez komfortu, czego nie zniosłaby większość mieszkańców Starego Świata. To nie znaczy, że Scathowie są posępnym ludem – wręcz przeciwnie, ich wesołe święta i festyny są jednymi z najzabawniejszych w całym znanym świecie i często trwają kilka dni. Kobiety zajmują się domem i dziećmi, ale mężczyźni wysoko je cenią. Wynika to z tego, że Scathowie na równi cenią umiejętności: wychowywanie dzieci, gotowanie, rolnictwo i hodowlę bydła. Każde plemię ma swojego wodza, któremu doradzają: mistrz wojny i starszy. Wódz nie jest tyranem: wszystkie bardzo ważne decyzje podlegają głosowaniu na forum klanu, sprawami wojskowymi tradycyjnie zajmuje się mistrz wojny. Wódz jednak ma taki mir wśród poddanych, że bardzo rzadko zdarza się, aby głosowali przeciw niemu. Starszy jest wybierany spośród najstarszych i jego (lub jej) zadaniem jest służenie radą bazując na swoim doświadczeniu. Scathowie hodują owce, trochę bydła, a nawet uprawiają ziemię mimo, że Wyżyny nie bardzo się do tego nadają. Uzyskują przy tym niespotykane efekty – wielu rolników ze Starego Świata zastanawiałoby się jakim cudem udaje im się uzyskać takie zbiory na tak słabych glebach. Jak wszyscy rodowici albiończycy Scathowie są uzdolnionymi artystami, potrafiącymi robić przepiękną biżuterię, a także dekoracyjne rękojeści mieczy. Wielu z nich zna Ogham – runiczne pismo albiońskie. Skaldowie często właśnie z wyrytych gdzieś znaków odczytują legendy. Podstawową rzeczą, która jednoczy Scathów jest ich przeszłość. Opowieści mówią o wielu bohaterach, ale żaden z nich nie był tak wielki jak Scatha Berserker, który zjednoczył Scathlandię i wypędził fomorian. Scathowie może i są biedni, ale są bardzo gościnni. Jeśli uznają kogoś za przyjaciela, niczego mu nie poskąpią, także dlatego, że panuje wśród nich pogląd, iż dobry człowiek to taki, który potrafi dawać. Chętnie się śmieją, ale są zapalczywi i jeśli się zdenerwują, ciężko jest ich uspokoić. Obrazy są pamiętane bardzo długo, a rachunek krwi musi być wyrównany. Jest to ich prawo, a że Scathowie lubią walkę, możliwe jest, że ktoś kto zabije Scatha, będzie musiał stawić czoła całemu klanowi wściekłych wojowników. 'WOJSKO' Podstawową bronią Scathów jest, i zawsze był topór bojowy, dawniej robiony z drewna i kamienia, a obecnie żelazny lub nawet stalowy. Broń ta jest używana w zadziwiająco skuteczny i umiejętny sposób. Zbroja w bretońskim rozumieniu tego słowa jest zbyt kosztowna i rzadka, Scathowie używają utwardzanych skórzanych kurtek i spodni. Jeśli wróg dysponuje łucznikami, biorą duże, okrągłe, drewniane tarcze. W czasie wojny wojownikowi Scathów nie wolno ogolić głowy dopóki nie zabije. Najmniej gorliwych wojowników wskazują więc ich długie włosy. Scathowie na wojnę często zabierają dudy, które odstraszyły już niejednego przeciwnika. Najbardziej niebezpieczni są jednak berserkerzy. Utrzymuje się, że zostali oni opanowani przez samego ducha Matki Ziemi, Potrójnej Bogini Danu. Są przynajmniej tak samo niebezpieczni jak ich odpowiednicy z Norski, walczą ze zdumiewającą siłą i furią, ale pojęcie taktyki jest im całkowicie obce. Kiedy mają po temu okazję Scathowie budują dębowe rydwany i wyposażają je w duże drewniane kosy. Każdy z nich jest ciągnięty przez dwa konie i niesie uzbrojonego w oszczep woźnicę oraz wybranego wojownika, który potrafi walczyć z rydwanu. Nawet kobiety biorą udział w bitwach, często tylko wykrzykując pochwały dla odważnych i rzucając obelgi na tchórzliwych, ale znane są przypadki, kiedy kobieta zostaje wojownikiem. Wojowniczki cieszą się dużym szacunkiem jako wybranki Danu. 'MROCZNE PLEMIONA' Mroczne plemiona są małymi koalicjami wojowników, którzy łączą się, aby napadać, mordować, i palić. Są jakimś kultem Końca i poświęcają swoje życie, aby swoimi umiejętnościami udowodnić bogu, że są godni. 'UBIÓR I WYGLĄD' Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą ich wyglądu są tatuaże. Za każdym razem, gdy wojownik zabije przeciwnika wykonuje mu się rysunek. W ten sposób bardzo łatwo zidentyfikować najlepszych z nich. Mimo, że ich życie jest wypełnione ciągłą walką, zbroję traktują jako oznaka tchórza. Wojownicy tych plemion pochodzą z różnych klanów, więc posturą i budową ciała mogą różnić się znacznie, ale słabeusze szybko giną. Bywają przypadki, kiedy kobiety dołączają do plemion, ale są one niezmiernie rzadkie. 'SPOŁECZEŃSTWO' Życie w tym społeczeństwie opiera się wyłącznie na walce. Możnaby uwierzyć, że plemiona te dawno powinny wyginąć, ale ich religia wydaje się wciąż przyciągać młodych wojowników z całego Albionu, więc ich szeregi są cały czas uzupełniane. Ta religia mówi, że mroczne plemiona muszą darować śmierć innym i dlatego są bardzo prostolinijni: koncentrują się na walce z innymi plemionami, atakując całe wioski i zabijając wszystkich, oszczędzając tylko tych, którzy mają posłużyć jako ofiary. Mroczne plemiona nie mają przywódców, jeśli takimi nie można nazwać kapłanów. Tworzą grupę „braci”, a jeśli nie walczą z kimś innym będą walczyć między sobą, ale kapłani gardzą tym i utrzymują, że powinni zachować „Dar Śmierci” dla niewiernych. Kiedy nie walczą, członkowie plemienia trenują lub testują wytrzymałość swoich ciał na ból. Rytualne okaleczenie i robienie tatuaży na wrażliwych częściach ciała jest powszechne, tak samo chodzenie po rozżarzonych węglach i przebijanie ciała rozgrzaną bronią. To wszystko odbywa się w dziwnej ciszy, gdyż krzyczenie z bólu przynosi gniew ich boga, a cierpienie w milczeniu raduje Crom-Cruarcha. Mroczne plemiona nie uprawiają ziemi, nie hodują bydła ani nie ma wśród nich żadnych rzemieślników za wyjątkiem tych znających się na wyrobie broni. Wszystko czego potrzebują uzyskują napadając na wioski. Kapłani nazywani „Drun” lub „Drow” są podobni do demonologów i nekromantów łącząc najgorsze cechy obu. 'WOJSKO' Wojownicy mrocznych plemion pochodzą z różnych części Albionu i tworzą mieszaną, ale efektywną grupę. Jednak ich największą bronią jest strach. Albiończycy obawiają się ich, i to wygrało za nich wiele bitew. Sądzi się, że skumali się oni z demonami, krążą także plotki (prawdziwe) o tym co dzieje się z ich więźniami. Inną rzeczą, która pomogła im w przeszłych bitwach jest ich upór – walczą do momentu, aż wszyscy zginą albo ich przeciwnicy uciekną. Męczą się i umierają tak samo jak inni ludzie, ale będą walczyć do ostatniego tchu. Nigdy nie szarżują, po prostu idą w kierunku przeciwnika, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku i lekceważąc strzały. Lubią walczyć w nocy, utrzymują, że Crom-Cruarch zesłał im umiejętność widzenia w ciemnościach. Nocna walka zmniejsza skuteczność ostrzału wroga, a czarne tatuaże wojowników zlewają się z otoczeniem stanowiąc dobry kamuflaż. Poza tym mniejsza liczba przeciwników ucieknie, bo w nocy nikt nie zauważy ich nadejścia dopóki nie znajdą się na prawdę blisko. 'RELIGIA' Mroczne plemiona wyznają Crom-Cruarcha i otwarcie gardzą innymi religiami. Druidzi z Cantonbury obawiają się tej religii nie tylko z powodu jej brutalnej natury, ale także dlatego, że bardzo przypomina zakazany kult Khorne’a. Częściowo nie jest to prawda: wyznawcy Croma nie czczą przemocy tylko samą śmierć. Wojna jest tylko jednym ze środków osiągnięcia celu. Głód, zaraza czy broń jest równa w oczach Crom-Cruarcha pod warunkiem, że przyniesie bolesną śmierć. Jako ludzie praktyczni mroczne plemiona wybrały wojnę. Ale esencją ich religii jest przyniesienie ulgi w cierpieniu i zniszczenie ciała, pozwalając duszy wędrować w zaświaty z nadzieją lepszego istnienia pod czujnym okiem Crom-Cruarcha. Ich bóg domaga się nieskończonej liczby ofiar, by je zdobyć, wojownicy napadają osiedla nie zważając na siłę, rozmiar czy rasę, która je zamieszkuje: obóz orków jest tak samo dobry jak enklawa Norranów. Crom-Cruarch nienawidzi tchórzostwa, a największym darem od niego jest umrzeć w agonii, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Jeńcy mają szansę zdobyć nieśmiertelność i łaskę w oczach Crom-Cruarcha, gdyż są torturowani dopóki nie umrą, a ich oprawcy nalegają, żeby cierpieli w ciszy, wtedy dostąpią zaszczytu życia po śmierci u boku Crom-Cruarcha. 'JĘZYK' Jak inne plemiona tak i te na co dzień używają albiońskiego. Kapłani Crom-Cruarcha znają także zakazany język demonów, którego używają w swoich rytuałach. 'LYONESSE' Lyonesse są typowym albiońskim klanem, wyznają Danu – Matkę Wszystkich Rzeczy, są dzielnymi, dumnymi wojownikami i utalentowanymi rzemieślnikami. Jest wiele plemion bardzo podobnych do nich, więc te same informacje (czasem z niewielkimi zmianami) mogą być wykorzystane przy ich opisie. 'UBIÓR I WYGLĄD' Mężczyźni noszą skórzane kurtki i ciężkie, futrzane płaszcze, a także wysokie buty. Wszyscy wolni ludzie noszą broń – żelazną lub kamienną i biżuterię. Lyonesse mają blond lub czarne włosy, zazwyczaj splecione w warkocze, a ich oczy są przeważnie niebieskie. Wojowników można łatwo rozpoznać dzięki ich czerwonym tatuażom, które pokrywają większość ciała i tworzą skomplikowane wzory. 'SPOŁECZEŃSTWO' Zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety muszą przejść Test Tytana zanim zostaną uznani za pełnowartościowych członków plemienia. W zależności od umiejętności może to być: zabicie pierwszego przeciwnika, napisanie epickiego poematu, nauczenie się pierwszego druidycznego czaru, urodzenie dziecka czy upolowanie jelenia gołymi rękoma z przyjacielem lub w pojedynkę przy pomocy broni uzyskanej na miejscu. Do tego czasu dzieci są wychowywane przez matkę, a później ojciec zajmuje jej miejsce. Mężczyźni mogą, jeśli chcą, trenować z dzieckiem trzy godziny dziennie w celu przygotowania go do Testu Tytanów. Królowie są wybierani zaledwie na siedem lat, gdyż ludzie wierzą, że to uchroni ich przed staniem się tyranami. Po czasie panowania król jest zabijany podczas rytualnej ofiary. To powoduje, że tylko ci, którzy na prawdę pragną najlepszego dla klanu pretendują do tej pozycji, przynajmniej teoretycznie… Ziemie które posiadają Lyonesse nie nadają się do hodowli bydła, więc najeżdżają swoich sąsiadów, a dzięki temu, że są dużym, bojowo nastawionym klanem, mogą uzyskać tyle mięsa, ile im potrzeba. Tak mężczyźni jak i kobiety mogą mieć więcej niż jednego partnera, pod warunkiem, że zdołają ich utrzymać. Występuje to bardzo rzadko, ale niektóre bardzo bogate i wpływowe osobistości mają nawet do czterech żon/mężów. Dzieci od małego są uczone, aby mówić zawsze prawdę i zawsze dotrzymywać słowa. W domach nie buduje się drzwi, bo jest to nie do pomyślenia, żeby ktoś coś ukradł. Lyonesse są wspaniałymi rzemieślnikami, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o obróbkę złota, którego spore złoża znajdują się na terenach przez nich zajmowanych. Ich prace są cenione na całym Albionie, ale to przyciągnęło tez uwagę Norranów. Jak prawie wszyscy albiończycy, także i oni utrzymują, że Artus – legendarny Wysoki Król całego Albionu pochodził z ich klanu. Ale istnieli inni bohaterowie, którzy niewątpliwie wywodzili się właśnie spośród Lyonesse np. Cuchlain Berserker, który zabił czterystu siedemdziesięciu ludzi w ciągu jednego dnia. Jest on najbardziej znany i uważa się go za idealnego wojownika klanu. 'GOSPODARKA' Lyonesse używają żelaznych sztabek jako waluty (ponieważ ma wielką wartość materialną, nie tak jak złoto czy srebro, które jest zbyt miękkie, aby wykonać z niego broń). Handlarze są bardzo uczciwi, ale za prace rzemieślników klanu żądają wysokiej ceny. Biorąc pod uwagę jakość tych wyrobów, jest to jak najbardziej sprawiedliwe. 'WOJSKO' Ostatnio Norranowie podjęli kilka prób podbicia Lyonesse. Za każdym razem udało się ich powstrzymać, ale za każdym razem większe były straty. Norranowie nie użyli jeszcze wszystkich środków, więc na dłuższą metę nie ma dla tego klanu innej perspektywy jak przegrać. Broń Lyonesse jest dobrze wykonana, ale ponieważ rzadko stać ich na stal, w porównaniu z w pełni uzbrojonym i opancerzonym rycerzem Imperium czy Bretonii znaczą niewiele. Lyonesse nadal kultywują tradycję walki z rydwanu. Wojownik jest uzbrojony w oszczep, a do kół są przymocowane zaostrzone drewniane kolce, aby roznieść przeciwnika. Ludzie ci twierdzą, że ich królowa – Bodicca odparła atak najeźdźców właśnie dzięki tym rydwanom. Wojownicy używają skórzanej zbroi wzmacnianej metalowymi płytkami. Z broni najbardziej odpowiada im topór lub miecz, ale tarcze i włócznie też są używane, a także niezwykle długie piki do powstrzymywania kawalerii. Myśliwi zabierają też łuki, ale są one uważane za broń niegodną wojownika i nie ma specjalnego treningu do ich użycia w bitwie. Świetnie znaną bronią używaną przez Lyonesse jest wojenny oszczep. Różni się on od zwykłego oszczepu tym, że jest nabijany zakręconymi kolcami, które zahaczą się o ciało przy wbiciu i wyrwą spory jego kawał, jeśli ktoś spróbuje wyciągnąć broń. (MG: traktuj jak zwykły oszczep, który zada obrażenia o S6 jeśli zostanie wyrwany z rany, a wojownik Lyonesse na pewno spróbuje go odzyskać) Wielu wojowników plemienia trenuje w Albie i to oni tworzą elitarny trzon wypraw wojennych. Indywidualne umiejętności średniego wojownika są wysokie, ale nie znają oni żadnego sposobu walki poza szarżą, są więc bardzo wrażliwi na wroga, który używa tchórzowskich sztuczek (czyt. taktyki). RELIGIA Plemię to jest oddanym wyznawcą Danu – Matki Ziemi, ale kultywują także Lugha – Boga Słońca i Hu – Wojownika. Mieszka wśród nich kilku druidów, którzy pobierali nauki w Cantonbury niedaleko Wielkiego Kromlechu. Spośród członkiń klanu wybiera się także 12 młodych dziewic, które służą bogini i opiekują się świętym kamiennym kręgiem, w obręb którego nie może wejść żaden mężczyzna. Większość plemion posiada starożytne artefakty o wielkim znaczeniu religijnym. Druidzi Lyonesse strzegą Rogu Obfitości, który ma moc uzdrawiania chorych i nakarmienia głodnych, ale nie pomoże on tchórzom, ani tym, którzy nie są w na prawdę wielkiej potrzebie, więc jego moc rzadko jest sprawdzana. 'JĘZYK' Tak jak możnaby przypuszczać Lyonesse mówią po albiońsku. Na zwierzęcych skórach stawiają Ogham – runiczne pismo Albionu. Zaskakująco wielu członków plemienia potrafi czytać i pisać (25%) To kolejny dowód na to, że albiończyków nie powinno się uważać za barbarzyńców. 'PIKTOWIE' Piktowie żyją w głębokich lasach północnego Albionu i są wrogo nastawieni do każdego kto wkracza na ich teren. Nie są żadnym wyzwaniem dla mistycznych Fey, ale wśród ludzi są najlepszymi leśnikami i zwiadowcami. Wielu ryzykuje i wyrusza do lasu niosąc podarki, żeby ich wynająć. Zazwyczaj kończy się to fatalnie. 'UBIÓR I WYGLĄD' Piktowie nie są zaawansowanym technicznie plemieniem. Z wyglądu przypominają dzikusów: niscy, pochyleni, o ciemnej skórze, ubrani w skóry, niosący drewnianą lub kamienną broń. Piktowie nie są wysocy: od 5' do 5' 6", kobiety są generalnie kilka cali niższe, ale są krzepkie i bardzo zwinne. Piktowie mają czarne włosy, a ich oczy są brązowe. Ludzie ci ostrzą swoje zęby, utrzymują, że to zbliża ich do ich zwierzęcej natury. Dla większości obcych są oni czymś nieco lepszym od zwierząt, ale nie wszystko widać od razu… 'SPOŁECZEŃSTWO' Piktowie żyją jak myśliwi, kobiety zajmują się domem i rodziną, a mężczyźni polują. Nigdy nie zabijają więcej niż potrzeba im, aby przeżyć. Kiedy Pikt osiąga wiek czternastu lat musi wybrać zwierzę, którego nawyki i sposób życia będzie starał się naśladować tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Wilk jest bardzo popularnym wyborem, gdyż najbardziej odpowiada myśliwym. Piktowie wybierają najlepszego i najsilniejszego myśliwego na przywódcę, a w czasie wojny najlepszy wojownik jest wybierany na dowódcę. Są oni wrodzy wobec wszystkich obcych, nawet wobec Piktów z innego plemienia. Żadnemu misjonarzowi ani handlarzowi nie udało się zdobyć ich zaufania. Są oni bezlitośnie zabijani, a ich czaszki przyozdabiają granice lasu danego plemienia. Piktowie nie robią tego z nienawiści, po prostu chcą utrzymać swój las „czystym”. Obcy zakłóciliby naturalną harmonię i przynieśliby technologię, której Piktowie nie chcą. Jednak niektórzy ludzie są naznaczeni jako święci w oczach tych plemion (zazwyczaj chodzi o jakieś znamię) i ci są mile widziani w obozach Piktów. Wszelkie spory są załatwiane na drodze walki (która zdarza się bardzo rzadko). To powstrzymuje kłótnie i zatargi, gdyż każdy taki delikwent musiałby stawić czoła przeciwnikowi, a może nawet całej jego rodzinie. Silni nie mogą zdominować słabych, ponieważ ci którzy by tego spróbowali byliby ciągle wyzywani do momentu, aż zostaliby pokonani i nie dano by im żadnego czasu na odpoczynek. Piktowie mogą wydawać się głupi, ale tak na prawdę świetnie wiedzą o technologicznych usprawnieniach jakich używają inni. Oni preferują swoje stare, sprawdzone metody i są z nich zadowoleni. 'WOJSKO' Piktowie rzadko walczą z obcymi, którzy są na tyle rozsądni, aby trzymać się z dala od ich lasów, ale czasem wybuchają między plemionami krótkie, brutalne wojny o ustalenie granic i terenów łowieckich. Ostatnio Norranowie najechali część ich lasów i wygonili najbardziej na południe zadomowione klany z ziemi ich ojców. Piktowie nie noszą ubrań, kiedy idą na wojnę czy to w zimie czy w lecie, twierdzą, że przynosi to łaskę bogów. Używają oni ciągle kamiennej broni i krótkich łuków, ale ich wielka liczba nadrabia braki technologiczne. Proca także jest popularną bronią. Piktowie wolą walkę w głębi lasów, gdzie są niemal nie do pokonania. Często wykorzystują naturalne trucizny do zatruwania strzał, a zasadzka na wroga nie jest uważana za tchórzostwo, ale spryt. Piktowie lubią zapędzać swoich wrogów na leśną polanę, potem „zmiękczyć” ich trochę zatrutymi strzałami, a dopiero później zaszarżować i pokonać przeciwnika. RELIGIA Piktowie czczą leśne duchy, a niektóre części ich lasu są uważane za święte i żadnemu członkowi plemienia nie wolno w nich przebywać. Miejsca te oznaczone są zazwyczaj wielkim stojącym głazem. Tak jak wszyscy albiończycy, uważają Ziemię za ich matkę, ale według nich Ona jeszcze śpi i nie może wysłuchać modlitw. 'JĘZYK' Piktowie mówią w języku Cwyrrd - starożytnym i prymitywnym języku składającym się z gardłowych dźwięków. Jednak zadziwiająco szybko są w stanie nauczyć się mowy innych ludów – kolejny dowód, że nie są tacy prości jak mogłoby się wydawać. 'FEY' Fey są bardzo rzadkie, a ich liczba wciąż maleje. Mówi się, że są blisko spokrewnieni z leśnymi elfami. Nie ma jednak na to żadnych dowodów, a kiedy komuś uda się spotkać fey (co zdarza się bardzo rzadko) nie powie on nic o swoim pochodzeniu. 'UBIÓR I WYGLĄD' Fey są pod wieloma względami podobne do leśnych elfów jeśli chodzi o wygląd i sposób ubierania. Generalnie niższe od elfów, wciąż jednak wyższe od ludzi – mają około 6' wzrostu. Ich skóra jest blada i ma leciutki, zielony odcień, oczy są koloru głębokiej zieleni. Mają delikatne, piękne rysy twarzy, włosy są zazwyczaj czarne lub blond, choć widziano nawet kilku o włosach zielonych. Mają smukłe, raczej drobne ciało, ale nie są słabe, a ich refleks jest znacznie lepszy niż ludzi. 'SPOŁECZEŃSTWO' Enklawami fey rządzi Pan lub Pani Polany. Fey jest wybierany na to stanowisko przez innych i sprawuje je dożywotnio, a to zazwyczaj trwa bardzo długo (MG: fey żyją co najmniej 500 lat) Żyją w ścisłym związku z naturą i są przyjacielscy wobec wszystkich mieszkańców lasu. Fey wydaje się być naturalnie zdolny do wybrania sobie zajęcia najbardziej mu odpowiadającego. Jeśli ktoś jest dobrym śpiewakiem lub rzeźbiarzem nikomu nie przeszkadza to, że nie uczestniczy w zbieraniu pożywienia czy budowaniu sprytnie ukrytych domów. Wręcz przeciwnie, są oni zaopatrywani w jedzenie i mają schronienie. Dlatego kultura fey jest bardziej zróżnicowana niż możnaby przypuszczać. Ci ludzie, którzy widzieli drzewne domki fey utrzymują, że żywią się oni kwiatami. Oczywiście nie jest to prawda, ale niektóre jadalne kwiaty są uznawane za delikates. Fey są zdolnymi myśliwymi i zbieraczami, ale zawsze uważają, aby nie wziąć od natury więcej niż im potrzeba. Odprawiane są też specjalne rytuały, żeby uspokoić duchy zabitych zwierząt. Król i królowa wszystkich fey żyją na zaczarowanej wyspie Avalon na którą bez ich zgody nie ma wstępu żaden śmiertelnik. Królewska para zawsze używa tych samych imion, i dlatego mówi się, że są oni nieśmiertelni. Władcy fey są znani jako Titania i Oberon, wszyscy uznają ich autorytet. 'WOJSKO' Struktury socjalne fey nie są sztywne i to odbija się także w sposobie walki. W wypadku bardzo mało prawdopodobnego zdarzenia, żeby jakimś wrogom udało się przeniknąć przez ich magię, prawie każdy fey jest w stanie pomóc w obronie domów. Fey są świetnymi łucznikami, potrafią też bardzo cicho i niezauważenie poruszać się po lesie. Nie jest więc zaskoczeniem, że preferują walkę partyzancką, gdyż ich niewielka liczba i kruche ciało nie pozostawiłoby im szans na wygraną w otwartej bitwie w której tak lubują się albiończycy. Interesującą rzeczą jest to, że fey nie może dotknąć zimnego żelaza. W związku z tym broń jest drewniana, rzadziej kamienna. Nie widziano jeszcze fey noszącego zbroję, ale wiadomo, że istnieje kilka magicznych pancerzy, leciutkich jak pajęcza przędza, ale twardszych niż jakakolwiek stal. Niestety fey już dawno zapomniały jak wykonuje się takie zbroje i są one niezwykle rzadkie, więc raczej mało prawdopodobnym jest, aby jakiś człowiek kiedykolwiek choć przez chwilę ujrzał takie cudo. Niektórzy Panowie fey posiadają zaklęte srebrne miecze, które nie są podobne do żadnej innej broni w znanym świecie. To broń, która ignoruje pancerze, magiczne czy inne. 'RELIGIA' Fey czczą naturę i wielkie duchy lasów. Ich „religia” jest podobna do Dawnej Wiary czy kultu Danu, ale dla nich natura nie jest upersonifikowanym bogiem. Nie mają żadnych religijnych świąt czy ceremonii. Czasem zbierają się w miejscach, które, jak utrzymują, są „bliżej” natury i medytują w ciszy. 'JĘZYK' Fey mówią swoim własnym sekretnym językiem – Elaithanem, niezwykle podobnym do Eltharinu. Osoba, która zna Eltharin będzie w stanie zrozumieć Elaithan po udanym teście Int, ale bardziej skomplikowana konwersacja nie będzie możliwa. Fey preferują albioński w kontaktach z obcymi. 'CIEKAWE MIEJSCA' 'AVALON – WYSPA MGIEŁ' Na zachód od głównej wyspy Albionu, a na północ od wybrzeży Morion leży zaczarowana wyspa Avalon, chroniona przez iluzyjne mgły stworzone dzięki magii fey. Tutaj żyją Wysoki Król i Królowa fey – Titania i Oberon. Odnalezienie wyspy graniczy z cudem (-100 do wszystkich testów nawigacji), a poszukiwanie fey bez ważnego powodu nie jest mądre – zdradzieckie wody otaczające wyspę są pełne wraków norrańskich statków, ich królowie zawsze pragnęli zdobyć legendarne skarby podobno ukryte na Avalonie. Przez lata bardzo wielu fey uciekło z głównej wyspy Albionu, żeby znaleźć pokój i szczęście między swoimi, skryć się przed brutalnymi ludźmi za osłoną mgieł. OLFRICHAM – STOLICA Olfricham (lub Lowdyn jak nazywane było miasto przed przybyciem Norranów) jest największą osadą Albionu. Liczące ponad 30 000 mieszkańców miasto jest siedzibą króla Norranów, którego statki pływają w górę rzeki Tams przepływającej przez miasto i terroryzują te części Albionu, które jeszcze nie znalazły się pod panowaniem Norranów. Tutaj znajdują się wielkie świątynie Valdina i Olrica, a także Castle Towyr scena wielu tragedii i politycznych decyzji. Jest to ogromny zamek równy każdej z wielkich fortec Starego Świata. Większość miejscowych to rodowici albiończycy, ale wszelkie stanowiska zajmują Norranowie. CANTONBURY I STOJĄCE KAMIENIE Zaraz na południe od Scathlandii znajduje się największa grupa megalitów w całym Albionie. Niedaleko tego miejsca wybudowane zostały główne świątynie Bogów Albionu. Tutaj przychodzą druidzi, aby nauczyć się swej sztuki i czarów. Także tutaj znajdują się kamienne tablice, strzeżone zazdrośnie przez druidów, na których jest zapisanych wiele wiadomości z minionych epok. Spoczywa tu wielki kamień, nazywany Bolg Danu – pępek Bogini Ziemi. Legenda mówi, że kamień zacznie płakać kiedy prawowity Wysoki Król na nim stanie, a wszyscy poddadzą się nowemu władcy i sprowadzi on na Albion nową erę pokoju. Oczywiście Norranowie robią co w ich mocy, aby legenda nie umarła, gdyż bez tego znaku jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne, aby jakiś popędliwy przywódca stworzył przeciwko nim sojusz. Pan na Cantonbury jest nazywany Arcydruidem lub Magiem. Odkąd ktokolwiek pamięta, na tronie Arcydruida zasiada mistyczny człowiek o imieniu Myrddin. Niektórzy nawet twierdzą, że jest to ten sam człowiek, który był doradcą Artusa – Wysokiego Króla Albionu, ale na pewno się mylą… Myrddin bardzo rzadko coś ogłasza, ale jeśli już to robi, cały Albion słucha, a jego kontrola nad wszystkimi druidami jest niemal całkowita. Władcy Norranów tolerują go, częściowo przez strach, a częściowo dlatego, że wierzą (słusznie z resztą), iż jakikolwiek atak skierowany przeciw niemu zjednoczyłby przeciwko nim cały Albion. Można tu poznać drogi bogów: Danu – Matki Ziemi Lugha – Boga Słońca Hu – boga wojowników Bila’y – Boga Śmierci Ayriny – Bogini Miłości i Piękna Ogmiosa – Boga Literatury i Poezji Można tu także nauczyć się odczytywać Ogham. RUINY CAMALT Legendy mówią o Złotej Erze Albionu, kiedy ostatni Wysoki Król – Artus Dragonheart rządził całym Albionem ze swojego zamku – Camalt. Mówią one także, że Artus władał potężnym mieczem o nazwie Caliburn i że tylko prawowity Wysoki Król może w pełni wykorzystać moc broni. Ten miecz i wiele innych skarbów ma znajdować się w ruinach Camalt. Wielu próbowało odszukać miejsce w którym stał zamek, ale nikomu się to nie udało. Ciekawe jest to, że praktycznie wszystkie plemiona Albionu powtarzają tę samą legendę o Wysokim Królu Artusie, choć jego imię czasem jest inne (np. na Morien nazywany jest Agam Rund), to zdaje się potwierdzać, że Artus istniał naprawdę. ALBA – SZKOŁA SZTUK WALKI W górach, znanych jako Czarne Siostry, znajduje się szkoła walki wręcz i strategii – Alba. Powszechnie jest ona znana jako najlepsze miejsce do nauki sposobów walki. Zadziwiająco wielu nauczycieli jest płci żeńskiej: to bardzo stara tradycja, a ludzie Albionu kultywują tradycję, więc wszyscy nowi studenci są już przygotowani na to, że będą uczeni przez kobiety. Uczą one sekretów wojny odczytanych ze świętych, kamiennych tablic, a ćwiczenia fizyczne pozostawione są Zbrojmistrzom – uczniom, którzy zdecydowali się zostać w Albie. Przyjmowani są zarówno studenci płci męskiej jak i żeńskiej, ale trening jest taki sam dla wszystkich, co stawia kobiety w ciężkiej sytuacji. Z drugiej strony, tych kilka kobiet, które ukończyły szkolenie w Albie cieszy się ogromnym szacunkiem. Samo dostanie się do Alby jest testem samym w sobie, gdyż szkoła znajduje się na stromym zboczu góry bez żadnej widocznej drogi prowadzącej do bram. Kandydat, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, musi tylko wspiąć się na górę, uczniowie będą przeszkadzać rzucając w niego kamieniami, i pokonać górskiego wilka. PROWADZENIE KAMPANII W ALBIONIE Najważniejszą rzeczą jest stworzenie odpowiedniej atmosfery: stalowa broń i zbroja jest bardzo rzadka, monety ze szlachetnych metali nie są znane w wielu częściach Albionu, ludzie boją się i nienawidzą magii, a dla większości honor jest ważniejszy niż życie. Ziemia jest biedna, wielu cierpi z powodu jarzma jakie narzucili Norranowie. Klimat jest zimny, deszcze są częstsze niż słońce. Teren usiany jest kromlechami i kamieniami, starożytnymi ruinami i kurhanami dawnych bohaterów. Albion w większości nie został napiętnowany Chaosem. Sztuka tutejszych ludzi jest piękna, tak samo pieśni i opowieści skaldów. W zasadzie ich Ogham jest równie stary jak jakiekolwiek zapiski znalezione w Starym Świecie. Albion może być odświeżającą odmianą i dać BG jakieś inne cele niż niekończąca się walka z Chaosem. 'DRUIDZI' W wielu sprawach Wielki Druid każdego klanu jest ostatecznym autorytetem dla jego członków – wyższym nawet od króla. Druidzi nadzorują wszelkie ceremonie i rytuały od odebrania porodu do koronacji króla. Jako, że ich pozycja daje im wielką możliwość uprawiania polityki, niektórzy z nich zapomnieli o swym celu i próbują zdobyć wpływ na klan. Druidzi Albionu są bliżej pierwotnych wierzeń człowieka niż druidzi Starego Świata. Czczą oni przejaw natury – Matkę Ziemię, a nie samą abstrakcyjną Naturę. 'SKALDOWIE' Skaldowie zajmują bardzo specjalną pozycję, są bardami i minstrelami, a zarazem historykami. Cieszą się ogromnym szacunkiem i często władcy wybierają ich na swoich doradców. Każdy skald jest żywym połączeniem z historią i jeśli ktoś jest wystarczająco cierpliwy to właśnie od nich może bardzo wiele dowiedzieć się o historii Albionu. Są dwa rodzaje skaldów: nadworni minstrele i podróżnicy, spełniają oni inną rolę. Nadworni minstrele uwieczniają legendy i historię konkretnego klanu, a podróżnicy chodzą od miasta do miasta zbierając opowieści i zabawiając ludzi swoimi historiami. 'KULT MATKI ZIEMI (POTRÓJNEJ BOGINI)' Jako dominująca religia na Albionie kult ten wymaga dokładniejszego opisu. 'Opis kultu' Albioński panteon składa się z wielu bogów, ale jedna bogini stoi ponad nimi wszystkimi, wyznają ją prawie wszystkie klany, jest to Danu – Matka Ziemia, Potrójna Bogini. Ukazywana jest jako młoda dziewica – Dziewczę Wiosny, w tym aspekcie nazywana jest Blodeuwedd, lub jako dorosła kobieta – matka lub potężna wojowniczka. W tym aspekcie reprezentuje lato, nazywana jest wtedy Morrigu. Ostatnim aspektem jest stara, zła wiedźma sprowadzająca śmierć. Ukazuje fakt, że wszystkie żywe istoty muszą umrzeć. Jest ona nazywana Ceriwen, reprezentuje zimę. Danu jest matką wszystkich żywych rzeczy, podobno nawet inni bogowie są jej dziećmi. Wszystkie śmiertelne kobiety starają się o jej łaskę. Danu jest tak zmienna jak sama natura, łagodna i okrutna, przynosi życie i przynosi śmierć… Wszystkie żywe istoty to dla niej zwierzyna, a druidzi mówią, że bezcelowa jest walka z nią, gdyż każdy jest częścią natury, więc walcząc z Danu walczysz z samym sobą. 'Charakter: '''neutralny '''Zasięg kultu: '''Cały Albion poza królestwem Tirnandu – włości Norranów 'Świątynie: 'Święte gaje, kamienne kręgi i megality są powszechnym widokiem na terenie całego Albionu. Moc dawnych dni jest tu szczególnie silna, druidzi mają 1.5 raza więcej PM w tych świętych miejscach. Tworzą one nieprzerwane łańcuchy i być może dlatego tereny te są w zasadzie wolne od piętna Chaosu. Wszystkie ceremonie odbywają się w tych świętych miejscach, ma to przynieść szczęście. '''Przyjaciele i wrogowie: '''Kult Matki Ziemi jest dominujący na całym Albionie i jest przyjazny wobec innych albiońskich religii. Aspekt Morrigu – lata i wojny jest otwarcie wrogi w stosunku do kultów norrańskich i boga mrocznych plemion – Crom-Cruarcha. 'Święta: '''Za święte dni uznaje się letnie i zimowe przesilenie, a także wiosenną i jesienną równonoc. Jest jeszcze Saimhann – dzień w którym ciemna strona natury uwalnia się i śmierć zbiera wielkie żniwo. Tego dnia albiończycy barykadują się w swoich domach i nie wychodzą na zewnątrz. '''Wygagania: '''Druidzi muszą być ludźmi, ale poza tym nie ma innych restrykcji. '''Przykazania: '''Druidzi składają przysięgę, że nigdy nie zaszkodzą naturze, ani nie zabiją zwierzęcia z innego powodu niż samoobrona lub dla pożywienia. Dodatkowo Arcydruid daje różne, czasem bardzo dziwne, nakazy np. aby druid nigdy nie pokazywał swojej twarzy publicznie, nigdy nie otwierał lewego oka lub zawsze mówił rymami. Zazwyczaj są one lżejsze, a często okazują się nawet przydatne w przyszłości. '''Czary: '''Druidzi Danu używają czarów tak jak inni, ale mogą korzystać z magii elementalnej, prostej jak i druidycznej. Istnieje także kilka specjalnych czarów, które są znane tylko im. '''Próby: '''W zależności od pory roku próby są innego rodzaju. W czasie lata są fizycznej natury np. wzięcie udziału w wojnie, zimą bardziej akademickie i związane ze śmiercią jak poprowadzenie ceremonii pogrzebowej, a na wiosnę może chodzić o uwiedzenie młodej osoby przeciwnej płci lub rozwiązanie poważnego konfliktu między dwoma plemionami. '''Błogosławieństwa: '''Błogosławieństwa są często dość dziwne, gdyż dla Danu wszyscy jesteśmy zwierzyną, jej dziećmi, i wszyscy do niej wrócimy. Odpowiednie byłyby umiejętności rangera lub podniesienie charakterystyk Kategoria:Albion Kategoria:Wyspy